Black Chrysanthemums
by Chibi Tenshi no Shoutan
Summary: A girl awakens in an abandoned lab with no memories of her past. She discovers Quatre's mansion and the boys. The boys find who's been stealing food. Whowhat's this girl, what’s her past, what's this creature? Is this new suit a Gundam? Maybe AU, RR!


Hey all. This is my 'first' fanfic that I've posted here, and I hope that all of you like it.. This is an edit of my old story. R/R if you please. I accept constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh. After all, this IS my first fanfic. Flame and I'll ignore it, but if I'm in a real good/bad mood, if you leave your email address, expect something not quite nice in your mail. Heheh.. Well, I won't hold you up any longer since all of the quick readers out there have probably skipped this. //-^  
  
Disclaimer- All I own is this mysterious girl. ;_; Don't sue me, I'm sad enough that I don't own any Animes/Manga series as is. You'd only get the nickel that I currently have in my pocket and a manga or two.  
  
~Text~= Thoughts  
  
^*^*^*^*= Transitions between places and etc.  
  
:~:~:~:~= Flashbacks  
  
Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Wufei- 15  
  
Trowa-16  
  
Milliardo-19  
  
Treize (should he be alive or dead here? o.O)-21  
  
Other ages to be put up soon.  
  
(simple, ne?)  
  
Black Chrysanthemums  
  
Chapter One - I Can't Take This Anymore, My Heart, Mind, Body, and Soul are Sore  
  
In the darkness of a dank lab, a thick metal cylinder stands upright. The top and bottom of this vessel fit snugly against the low ceiling and floor.. A tiny hole near the bottom of this thing drips a dark red liquid every now and then, almost sanguine in color, but not quite. Within, the dark form of a body floats. Upon closer inspection of this body, it is obvious that this figure is nothing more than a young girl, and quite thin. Dimmed 'gray' eyes, hard to distinguish in blood-like liquid, slowly open, then snap wide, frantically looking about. The girl convulses as if choking, but she eventually comes to realize that she's not choking, but breathing the odd liquid.  
  
All of her senses are just about numb, but she feels frail silken threads attached to her all over her body. They would be quite painful, but, as mentioned, she's a bit numbed. She forces her body to react to her mind after some time, and she manages to brush all of the strands off of her. Bubbles lazily go upwards. The color of her long hair flowing around her can't be seen; the liquid is tainting its color.. Upon the palm of her right hand is a blinding white snowflake, its border sterling silver, and at the center of this tattoo is a light devouring black gem embedded in her palm.  
  
~How do I get outta here?~ she thinks in a daze. There's no visible way to get out. She reaches out, yet all she can feel is smooth metal. The liquid is receding even more now, and her hands finally brush against the hole where it's escaping.. With a gasp, she thinks, ~Yes! But.. how do I get it to..~ She doesn't have to think of it, though, since it seems to cave outwards the more she pokes and prods at it. She pushes the wonder of how she's moving metal so easily out of her mind, collapsing on the floor when all of the liquid gushes out.  
  
Her eyes widen immensely, and she starts to choke. The liquid is still in her lungs, useless for breathing now. She clutches at her neck, and feels something similar to gills disappearing into her flesh as the liquid leaves her body. Now exhausted but able to breathe, she lays there, naked and exposed, on the cold watery surface of the floor. Her pale skin is smooth, but on her arms there are little tiny scars, like needle punctures, some old, some seeming to be new. Her sopping wet silver-white hair spreads around her with ease. Its shade is quite beautiful.  
  
She shivers, missing the warmth of the liquid. ~I never should've tried to get out of there..~ she thinks, and curls up into a ball as she passes out in the unforgiving darkness of this Lab.. This ruin of a lab, with it's 'new' albino occupant.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Deep in the forest, a teenage girl crouches on a tree branch. She wears a rather tattered shirt and her faded blue jeans aren't in too bad a shape. A fingerless glove adorns her right hand. Her pewter gray eyes are slightly mismatched now; one is cloudy, paler, and has the blueish tint of blindness present in it. Around her right eye's pupil is a sterling silver ring, but her left blind eye has no pupil at all. Her very long, slightly tangled silver hair is held up in a high, knee-length ponytail by a leather strap--when down her hair forms moon-white pools upon the ground. Two loose, poison-black tendrils of hair frame her face. She finds herself dearly wishing for a hair brush. Apparently, her knowledge of the world and how it works is quite advanced.  
  
:~:~:~:~Flashback~:~:~:~:  
  
Confused, a bit dazed, and without a thread of clothing on her, she walked unsteadily out of the chamber room she was kept in. The door is made of metal, and she wonders if she was guarded.. She must not have been guarded very well, however; the old electronic keypad is mangled with wires sticking out of it at various places. She continues on her way down the corridors of this odd place, ignoring the few shut, slightly charred wooden doors.  
  
One of these doors is slightly opened, and she steps in. Involuntary, a strangled cry of surprise tears its way from her throat when she sees the rotting body sprawled out on the floor.. The stench burns her nose, and she carefully nudges the facedown figure onto its back, looking over the body with her eyes. She thinks to herself, ~Approximately 24 years of age.. Around my size, 6'2".. Female. Cause of death.. Two bullet wounds to the chest and one two the head.. She was trying to pack.~  
  
Upon opening the suitcase placed on top of the small cot in the middle of the bare room, she finds a half-packed suitcase with a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, an exercising top, and other necessary articles of clothing. ~Traveling light..~ She picks up the outfit and dresses herself (the outfit coincidentally fitting her), thinking angry and cynical thoughts. She yanks one of the black leather gloves off of the body of the woman, putting it on over her right hand after ripping the glove's fingers off without flinching a bit. ~Why do I only know things that have nothing to do with my identity? Do I even have a personality? What kind of trickery IS it when you wake up in your birthday suit and don't even know your favorite COLOR?! This is so-~ She breaks off from her thoughts for a moment, swearing that she heard something crossed between a giggle and an animalistic growl..  
  
Her eyes dart about, yet she sees nothing, so she pushes any suspicions she has to a corner of her mind. Finding the exit, although locked, she gives the heavy oak door--which, of course, has a few inches of titanium at the center--a roundhouse kick, knocking it off it's hinges and a foot or two outside, where it lands loudly, startling her a little. ~Wow.. I didn't mean to kick it so hard..~ Shrugging to herself, she saunters to the now empty doorway. Peeking out, she winces as the bright sunlight invades her sensitive eyes and shines onto her alabaster skin.  
  
Stepping out, she looks at the small building, and sets out to hide the whole thing with foliage. She doesn't know why she feels that it should be done, but she does it anyways, knowing a good sense of intuition when she feels it. ~Never again..~ she trails off in her thoughts, and heads off into the wilderness until she's no more than a glimmering shadow among the mottled shafts of sunlight.  
  
:~:~:~:~End Flashback~:~:~:~:  
  
And so, here she is, little more than two months, a little grimy and disheveled. She's also in need of finding a river for water and a bath. She has always been fascinated yet wary of other people, like an untamed creature. She gazes into many places on the fringes of the woods, but never approaches them.. She's been living off of nature using herbs for healing, and bow and arrow set that she made for hunting, setting flat round stones with food on them over a fire to cook.  
  
Often she has felt a mix of feelings, mostly deadened, gentle, righteous, mischievous, and feelings of silence coming from the slight northeast.. She is curious of this, but she doesn't know what she will find there. ~I must not let this become a handicap.. I have to make sure that nothing is in my established territory. Nothing that has ever crossed my path has lived..~ she thinks, her eyes narrowing. Setting off in the direction of these feelings, she jumps from branch to branch with a catlike, fluid grace.  
  
^*^*^*^* Quatre's Mansion with the GBoys *^*^*^*^  
  
Quatre's platinum blonde head popped from the door into the large living room where, amazingly, everyone had gathered and stayed, except for one particular blue-eyed boy. (Which was normal..) "Has anyone seen Heero? Dinner's ready, we just need for Heero to be here." Duo's face split into an ear-to-ear grin at the mention of food, and practically ran over Quatre to find Heero. He yelled back, "I'll find him!" Quatre smiled. ~I knew he'd volunteer at the mention of food.~ Wufei merely grumbled "Baka Maxwell.."  
  
Duo skidded to a halt outside of Heero's last hiding place from the other pilots, mainly the obnoxious Duo: one of the closets. Knocking, more like banging on the door, he spoke anxiously, "Heero! Come on, you're slowing dinner down! I'm hungry, so let's go.. Um... Heero..?" He opened the door, but all he found in there was a swivel chair and a desk that fit rather snugly into the medium-sized closet. No Heero. He found Heero's laptop (he'd been trying to pry information on an odd new suit from OZ), active and on the desk, and a person could simply imagine the tail and devil horns popping out of him. ~Ooh.. Bad move to leave this on when the great Shinigami is on the loose..~ He smirked widely, and took a seat.  
  
On the screen was a file open named PROJECT FUYU YUKI. It had the slightly blurry picture of a 15-year-old, seemingly albino girl, appearing to be halfway to 16. He tilted his head, thinking, ~What a babe.. Is this what Heero does in his free time? Look up girls?~ He was so absorbed with the picture of the girl that he didn't notice the door open, but he quickly snapped out of it when he felt the cool, metallic cylinder of a gun barrel pressed to the back of his neck. A monotone voice uttered a single word: "Out." Duo recognized the voice and matched it to it's owner with record-breaking speed. "Uh.. Hey, Heero! I was just looking for you." The sound of the safety clicking off replied.  
  
Duo paled considerably, chestnut brown hair and cobalt blue eyes clashing with his skin and dark outfit. "Heero. Remember, don't do anything drastic, it wouldn't be good for your health.." He said, edging away and into the doorway. "Hn." ~I'd be a lot healthier without you around. You are as dangerous as a heart attack yourself.~ Heero thought silently, replacing the gun in his spandex shorts. (AN: Ooh.. Spandex. The magical material. *_*) Now able to turn, Duo looked at Heero who had put the gun away, yet he could still see danger in Heero's piercing Prussian blue eyes. "Sorry.. Er.. Who's the babe?" Heero's deadly gaze grew even colder, but he had already decided to tell Duo along with the others; he had no choice anyways, as Doctor J had sent him a message telling him to relay the information. ~I guess I'll have to tell them all sooner than I expected.. He'll keep bothering me about her until I have to shoot him.~  
  
He looked at Duo for a moment then silently walked down the hall to the lobby after grabbing his laptop. Quatre had put off dinner to wait for them. His face blank of any emotions, Heero came in with Duo lagging behind, and activated a message on his laptop. "This is the present mission. This female subject was part of a DNA experiment that was kept under wraps. They were trying to see if they could make a human body become a shapeshifter of sorts by injecting the blood of just about every animal in existence, mostly dangerous, into her. Each month she had to be kept in a liquid sensory deprivation tank due to the pain of all the injections she was receiving. While she was being escorted into the tank one month, the building where it was kept was attacked and supposedly destroyed." Most of them frowned, but Quatre frowned the most. ~Such tampering with genetics..~  
  
Heero mentioned something as the message paused. "Duo discovered this in my files, so I decided to show the whole of you earlier than planned." He focused the image a little on his laptop so that they could see the photo of the girl. "She's just an onna, why would they use her?" This remark, of course, came from Wufei. Heero didn't look amused. "They need a female so that if it works, they can easily clone her. With their technology it is the easiest to clone females." Wufei 'hmphed,' and they all frowned again.  
  
Quatre was the next to speak. "So what must we do? Find her? If we actually manage to find and catch her, what will we do with her?" Duo, now quiet, nodded; as did Wufei and Trowa acknowledged them in his usual quiet way. Heero played the last of the message.  
  
"When found, the subject is to be turned in to the scientists. The ones who were doing the testing on the girl are enemies of you, the gundam fighters, and they will use her to create a superior army of mobile suits. Imagine assassins and mobile fighters that can slip into any building. They will power the newest suits. Without this girl their entire plan will fail. Your job is to find this girl to prevent this." Quatre spoke up now. "We should keep the girl at Preventor HQ with Sally Po, she is quite valuable.. We could use her."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
*Grins very large and embarrassed-like* Well, there's Chapter One of my first story for ya. For all of the audience members out there who like long chappies, sorry. I don't know if I should go on with this or not; I just got bored and started to write. Gimme some hints of inspiration, people! Oh yeah, I like Duo a LOT, but I'll give all of the GW bishounen a chance. Tell me whom you want this girl hooked up with, if at all! Even guys other than the pilots! I just want to know beforehand. You can see how the story progresses in the next chapter and vote for which guy she should like, but I need to know real soon. Ja ne, minna-chan!  
  
P.S: I hope that the peeps that read this before enjoy this edited version! I've tried to start this story again with the help of my friend Naomi Shinigami from ff.net, but I lost track of her... ;_;  
  
Chibi Tenshi no Shoutan  
  
Ketsurui for short 


End file.
